


Never Again

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grumpy Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Painful Labor, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dean and Sam sold Cas on the idea of having a baby, they glossed over much of the unpleasant details.Cas is not going to forgive them for that.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoiler alert: he does)

Cas groans as another contraction rips through him, and he pants against the pain. It works as well as it did the last few times, which is to say not at all, and it’s just as the pain ebbs away that he notices two very sheepish faces peering around the door.

“If we come in,” Dean says, “are you gonna try and smite us again?”

“If,” Cas says, voiced strained with patience, “I had attempted to smite you, you would both be nothing more than oily soot-stains on the floor. And I’m not about to deny my child its fathers. Even if they are complete morons.”

“Cas,” Sam begins, even as Dean gives out the more heartfelt “Hey!”, but Cas shuts them both up with a look.

It’ll be fine, they had told him.   
We all want a kid, right? And you’re the only one who can, you know, do the necessary bit. You’re an angel, what could go wrong?

They’d left out the bit about his labour lasting nearly a day with no sign of his fledgling planning an appearance any time soon.

“I am never listening to either of you on any subject ever again. In fact, you are both banned from having an opinion or say or any subject ever again.”

“Now, look, Cas,” Dean starts, and Cas would laugh at him trying to assert his authority here, if he wasn’t in pain, over somebody who’s trying very hard to give birth.

“You’re on the cusp of also being banned from ever touching me again, so I’ll choose my words carefully, Dean Winchester.”

He can see that stubborn, anti-authority edge in Dean rising for the surface, because the quickest way to get Dean to do something is to tell him _not_ to, he is that much of a child, and part of Cas actually wants him to do it.

Is daring him to.

Sam, though, seems to realise Cas is a hundred percent serious, and grabs Dean’s arm, steers him to the door.

“I’ll be back with some water, okay, Cas?”

They’re gone before he can reply but Cas hears them bickering in the corridor and Sam reminding Dean that they got Cas into this and pregnant people have hormones and even if Dean never wants to take Cas to bed again, Sam very much enjoys it and would like not to be condemned to celibacy for the rest of his days.

Dean grudgingly admits he doesn’t either and that he’s kind of worried, and they all know when he’s worried, he’s an asshole.

Cas sighs. It is true. Of course, Dean’s an asshole a lot of the rest of the time, too, but maybe the hormones, as Sam suggested, are making him tetchy.

Then another contraction spears through him, like he’s being stabbed from back to front, and he grits his teeth against it.

No, those two are definitely _never_ touching him again.

He does change his mind, later, when he’s holding their little fledgling in his arms, of course, with his humans holding him.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
